Inheritance Cycle book 5: Kinsman
by Oigres
Summary: All is well for Eragon and Saphira as theyve set up their new land for raising new riders and dragons alike when suddenly they hear word from Alegasia that after 26 years, there is new threats and uneasy developments between all races.
1. Chapter 1: Maybe, Just Maybe

Quick foot steps echoed along granite walls as a single dwarf raced toward two massive stone doors of great height and even greater width, the dwarf came to a hard stop, breathing heavy as he collected his thoughts,

"I miss my home. There, at least, the doors were only as big as a house. Here, they're as big as the Beors."

As he reached for the handle, which ran from floor to ceiling. He noticed the doors moved as easy as pulling or pushing a feather.

"Hmph. Magic..." he chuckled to himself.

The doors opened to a grand hall. The floors were of white marble, with pillars uniform to the floor every fifty feet. At their tops and bottoms were inlays of sapphire gemstones and fireless lanterns that shown a dull yellow hung as a reminder of his trips as young knurla to Farthen Dur. There was a runway which was a gift given by the elves. Garnet in color, it was embude with a lovely scent which made making the long walk toward its epicenter bearable.

At its end stood a throne with two Kull at its guard. Behind, lead to the grand balcony that overlooked the sparring grounds for riders, mages and castle guard alike. The throne itself was beautifully sculpted out of amber from the Menoa Tree. It was simple in appearance yet like no other in that in its back was installed an Eldunari. A soul gem that contained a dragon's heart of hearts. Gold and mysterious, it almost pulsated in response to the going ons around it. It's color was of no surprise because it had belonged to the elder dragon Gleadr, for he was ever present as ambassador to the dragons and counsellor to the one that sat upon the throne. He also lended the throne its unique ability. Through his strength, the chair would hover an inch off the ground and freely swivel to either direction toward the hall or courtyard below.

Finally making his way up to the two Kull guards, even though he himself was considered tall among his people, they towered in comparison to the dwarf's stature. The Kull to the left was larger and more docile than the one to the right, who was barring his teeth in clear annoyance at the dwarfs arrival.

The dwarf stood stroking his red beard with his burley hands,

"you know he doesn't need protecting, right?"

The Kull on the right struck his thulqna on his massive right arm as he shouted

"great honor is given to one who is trusted to defend the great."

From behind the chair a voice rang "Dânnrak, is that you I hear giving Kinn and Helkn a hard time?"

As the throne turned, there sat Eragon Kingkiller. His face looked no older than that of a young man 20 years of age, even though he had settled this land over 26 years ago, his features remained largely the same except for the pointing of his ears and the profile of eyes being more pronounced. He kept his face shaven at all times but let his hair grow down to his shoulders. He was garbed in a loose pale tunic with tanned bracers. Brisingr hung on his side. It's hilt shown with brilliancy and the blue gem on the end of his pommel reflected blue light at every angle he turned. He had on a dark tan cape with jewels on the ends and a belt with a blue gem lodged in the middle.

"Please uncle, call me Dan. And with as many dragons and elves running around, why the help?"

Helkn roared, "you challenge? I've eaten knurlra with thicker helmets!"

Kinn, the larger of the two placed a hand on Helkn's shoulder and grunt-laughed, "brother, your pride burns for nothing. Besides, Dan makes me laugh when he gets under your hide."

"Soon he will be under my horns." Said Helkn as he returned to his post.

"So any new reports from Alagaësia hatchlings? I'm assuming that's why you didn't show this morning for sparring... or was it the fresh mead the kitchen just barreled up last night that made you oversleep?" Said Eragon

"No... maybe. H-how did you know about that?" Asked Dan.

"I have a skrying mirror in my study... and your beard is matted and sticky looking from your prince-like table manners. Your father says, 'mine son needs to see the world, like the good Ol' days and become more like his uncle.' He even wants me to teach you elvish, you know. You're lucky your not a rider, nothing brings out responsibility like a proud, fire-breathing, eat whatever I want, heart companion. Most importantly, you wouldn't just be accountable to me, but to Saphira as well."

Dan's already red checks burned even hotter with embarrassment as he responded,

"Uh, No word on the eggs with the humans, so we may move them onto the elves, but the eggs that were on their way to the dwarfs just made it there so we'll see... Speaking of, where is Saphira?"

"And that's why you should wake up on time."

Eragon stood and turned toward the great balcony while inviting Dan to walk with him. "Saphira is dealing with two wild dragons that ganged up on Dimil, our newest rider. The wild dragons see it as a game, terrorizing untrained riders. And because wild dragons are far more proud and unpredictable, Saphira drove them out to the countryside before it got out of hand. She's still with them of course. She loves to remind the wild ones how fierce a riders dragon can be."

Dân shown a smirk under his messy beard. "There are not many dragons I like, but Saphira is special... which brings me to something I've been meaning to speak to you about."

"Oh?" Said Eragon.

"Why continue to send eggs to the dwarfs? I mean, we have never had an egg hatch for us or the urgals. Except for that one time when you thought it would be funny to send a wild dragon's egg to father's."

Eragon laughed, "Orik was so upset with me for that."

"Yes he was. But honestly, no dwarf desires a life in the sky and away from the ground. You should hear me out. I know what's good for my people and we don't need to be riders."

With a coy expression Eragon turned toward Dan, "so says a 19 year old prince, barley out of boyhood, who thinks just because they left their home, they're ready to take on the world... respectfully, of course."

Dan responded, "Ha, and how old were you again when you and Saphira left your home to do the same?... respectfully., of course"

A wave of amusement from what felt like a distant storm spread throughout the hall as Dan and the two Kull looked around not understanding its source and too confused to notice Eragon looking back at the throne with a smirk on his face.

"Glaedr seems to like your retort." Said Eragon.

Pointing his hammer toward the throne, Dan said, "you see, dragons don't make sense to a dwarf. How can a beast so big be eternally confined to a gem so small?"

Eragon responded, "dragons don't make sense to anyone."

"Even the elves?" Asked Dân

"Not even them" said Eragon.

"Now regarding the both dwarfs and urgals, I'm sure it took a while before the first dragon hatched for the humans after they were added to the spell of covenant. Maybe it'll happen this time for the dwarfs and the games for the urgals start soon so just maybe... which reminds me, i need someone to go to represent..."

The doors to the hall swung open as two elves and one human came walking in at a brisk pace.


	2. Chapter 2: Hatchlings

Chapter Two

Hatchlings

With urgency in every step, the three figures approached the epicenter almost as quickly as Eragon and Dan noticing the door opening. The first of the three, a human rider named Amil that had skin rich and dark. He was older, which was intriguing because outside of elves, Eragon had noticed dragons, up til this point, normally hatched for young men, women or children. He was bald and had a short beard. His demeanor was stoic because before becoming a rider, he was a general in the Surden army. He wore dark clothes with a long coat that weighed heavy on his shoulders.

The second was an elf name Breáh. She hailed from the elf city Sìlthrim. Slender and headstrong, she was at Uru'Baen where she was one of the elf mages that helped conjure up the phantom Saphira during the great battle and now served both as one of Eragons top instructors of magic and liaison to Ellesméra.

Lastly was another elf that Eragon deemed one of his most trusted advisors. One who was always honest with Eragon. Not out of respect or fear like most others, but because his loyalties weren't necessarily toward Eragon, but rather to the dragons. His name was Blöghgarm.

"Eragon! We have an issue." Shouted the blue fur-covered elf.

Eragon responded "If its about Dimil, I've already spoke with him. And Saphira is already on her way back.

The group had just made their way to the balcony when Amil spoke next. "It's not about that sir. Alagesia has contacted us. Her highness has some troubling news.

Eragon turned toward the group while taking in a breath. "which one?"

Then like a bolt of blue lightning shooting over the hills and with a roar like a thunderclap, Saphira said through Eragon's connected mind "politics without me, little one?"

Everyone turned to watch as she hugged the tree line, speeding faster and faster. Wings tucked close to her body, until she got within range of the balcony. She spread out her wings to come to a mighty halt just past the group in the great hall. Her talons clinking along the mirror like floor. She had grown since they left Alagesia. But kept her slender build. She was agile and the fastest of all the dragons in all the countryside. She was built to chase her prey and overcome them. And since then, with the advent of new dragons, she had grown to love testing her ability against worthy opponents to have them realize they couldn't stand the chance to her maneuverability.

She let out a huff of smoke from her nostrils and said to everyone, "hatchlings. They're nothing but hatchlings! Wild dragons do keep you in shape though."

Breâh was the first to greet Saphira.

"And how goes the hunt? Are the winds fair to you, Saphira?"

"Aye, they are. For the wild ones would have you think our connection to the riders make us docile, fat and lazy, but I say it's our connection that drives us to be more fierce. For a dragon that has someone to lose, is a dragon who has someone to bite." Saphira Said as she walked over to Eragon to greet him.

"Well put, malady." Announced Amil

Saphira swung her head revealing her massive blue eye toward Amil. "I'm glad to see Kai's mannerisms rub off you, Amil. Though you are like her in that she carries a hot flame, she comes from a regal line. She is my cousin, after all"

Blöghgarm Interrupted, "I don't mean to cut pleasantries short but this is of an urgent matter."

Blöghgarm then led the group down the corridor to a large meeting room with a giant circular cherry wood table which sat twenty-four chairs and a window large enough for Saphira to put her head through. Before entering Eragon stopped to turned toward Dan

"Oh, can you do me a favor and make sure Dimil and Trunks are ok?"

"Busy work? Why don't you let me in there with you? I am not a child. Haven't I earned my place?" Said Dan

Eragon placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "The only thing you have earned is a bath to wash off last nights festivities from your face. Do this and then come back... but not before that bath though."

With obvious disapproval on his face, Dan walked off as Eragon watched his nephew turn the corner. Even as he was sitting down, Breáh reached for her water skin and said a word in the ancient language... "stremà" from the water skin flowed a stream of water to create a wall that hovered right over the middle of the table.

Eragon spoke to Saphira as she came through the window, "Do you think it's her? I mean it's been 4 years and not a word... and 6 before that"

Saphira snorted with amusement. "...again, hatchlings."

As Breáh held the water still, Amil began to Skry an image of a medium sized meeting room. It was well lit with a purple rug on the floor and decorative furniture. As the figure came into view, it was obvious by the scars on her arms and the color of her skin who it was.

"Greetings Eragon, Saphira. And to the rest of you also." Said Nasuada

Her hair was pinned up as she wore a velvet dress. Her crown sat proudly on her head she sat with poise and strength. Time had started showing its marks, but Eragon wondered if the burden of running and ruling a kingdom had accelerated her aging.

"I'm sorry about Jormundur. I know that he was like family." Said Eragon

Nasuada turned her face down for a moment, then back up. "Thank you for your condolences. The kingdom will sorely miss him. You all look well. Did you get the gifts I sent you?

"Yes, but if you wanted a map of what our land looks like or any information, you don't have to send a scout dressed as delivery boy. You know we are still friends, right?" Eragon inquired.

Nasuada gave a slight smirk. "Was it that oblivious?" She asked. "You are still my friend Eragon. It's just you and I both know power can change people and I have to take precautions regarding how powerful you've become."

Saphira looked over at Eragon before turning her attention toward the mirror again. "Saphira Says, it's wise to know how many eggs lie in your neighbor's nest, but it's also wise to remember how sharp the nest mothers talons can be. And although I agree, don't forget I have no ambition for power and everything I do is for the good of Alegasia and the dragons."

With a coy expression, Nasuada said, "I'll try to keep that in mind as you gain more and more faction-less warriors and magic users. Now, the reason why I've called for you is we need your help to deal with what's been going on in Belatona, New Illerea and the surrounding countryside. It seems there were more Ra'zak eggs then we originally thought. According to sources, that religion responsible for the raising up of the Raz'ak is spreading across Alagasia. Which makes it hard to track where they are keeping the last of the eggs"

Amil spoke next. "I thought Murtagh and Thorn took care of the last eggs 7 years ago?"

"As did I. It seems that even after all these years, Galbatorix and that dark cult of his is still having influence over the land."

Breáh was the first to break the silence. "I knew something's been off. Reports from Ellismerà say the forests is feeling different in certain areas and theres sightings of new creatures we've never seen before."

With a concerted look Eragon asked "Blöghgarm, did you know of this?"

The blue-fur elf responded. "I only said nothing because It had nothing to do with what we do here."

Nasuada put her fingers to her temples. "But it does have something to do with Alagesia! Are we not close enough ally's with the elves that your queen wouldn't communicate with us what's going on in her realm? First, your people stop showing up at the trade outposts and now you won't send any elves to help with our epidemic."

Eragon looked over at Saphira with concern. "Thats the first any of us have heard of this... I'm curious, has Murtagh said anything to you about the flow of magic feeling 'weird' lately?"

At that moment a door opened where Nasuada was and a voice rung out. "Is that uncle Eragon!?!" A young boy the age of 14 came into view. He had black hair in a braid and a complexion that wasn't so pale and wasn't so dark. He wore a squires tunic with a hand and a half sword around his waist and a gold necklace with a red dragon scale as a pendant.

Earagon Asked "AHA! And how is my miracle nephew doing?"

"A miracle prince, I am indeed! Mother says I can't let anyone know because of how father is still thought of. I guess that will change some day but I'm okay with being a divinely gifted future ruler of the largest kingdom ever! Most people actually believe I'm sent from the Gods."

"Is that why you won't let the dwarf prince in these meetings?" Asked Amil

"Unfortunately yes. His father killed the previous king. I believe king Orik suspects, but is wise in keeping it to himself. The dwarfs are a hard people to let go of the past." Answered Eragon

Nasuada then said. "Adonis, ill have your uncle speak to you later. For now, leave us."

As Adonis began to protest, Nasuada rose her hand, revealing the scars on her forearm from the trial of the long knives. Adonis stopped as he noticed her scars, then turned toward the mirror, grin on his face, then departed saying, walking backward in a bowing position,

"Until next time kingkiller and crew."

Nasuada showed a hint of a smile as the door closed behind the prince. Turning back toward the group she went on to say.

"I am told he carries his grandmother's spirit... Murtagh and thorn are the ones I am leaning on the most right now for information and he had mentioned there is a shifting that has happened but it is a slight one. He also suspects that a group of mages called 'The Revenant' may have something to do with the growth of the cult. He and thorn have gone north to hopefully confront them."

Nasuada said In a more serious tone. "...Eragon, people are starting to disappear and there are rumors that a ra'zak has been spotted moving between the shadows."


End file.
